Tale As Old As Time
by AlexaSinead
Summary: He might have been the outcast, but he was the one who loved her more than any other guy in that whole room. He was the beast and she was the beauty and together they made things work. Songfic. Occ


**Hey people, I hope you all like this story. I did it when I was doing checking my I-tunes and heard this song**

**Please enjoy**

**As always I don't own Naruto or the song Tale As Old As Time**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Tale as old as time_**

**_True as it can be_**

**_Barely even friends_**

**_Then somebody bends_**

**_Unexpectedly_**

In a normal high school, a girl with soft, white eyes and long, black and blue hair walked down the hall. She wore simple, shy colors, making her pale skin hide in her clothes. Every eye was on her. Even though she was shy, she had caught everyone's attention with her beauty. She smiled and waved at everyone she knew and gave a small smile for those she didn't. She was the nicest girl in the school and she was also the most popular one.

On the other side of the school, a black haired guy with dark, onyx eyes walked down the hall as well but om the opposite direction of the other. His clothes were dark as well as he wore a black and gray jacket with a hoodie over his head and dark blue jeans. He was the outcast of the school. No one liked him and he didn't like anyone there. The word "freak" came out whenever he was near, but he didn't even bother to listen. He was the outcast... the beast.

As they both walked in each others direction, without even knowing, a group of jocks decided that today was the perfect day to pick on the outcast and so, when they were both about to cross their way, a guy put a foot in the guy's way, making him lose his balance, landing on top of the black haired beauty. Their eyes met in a second and they were locked.

"Sorry," he murmured quickly.

He started to stand up but his eyes never let hers. Neither did hers.

"It's OK..." she said, shyly.

They both stared in silence at each other.

"Again, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to," he repeated.

"Don't worry," she said.

He lowered his head and walked away, afraid he might make more of a fool of himself. The girl watched him leave and, with a small sigh, she kept her way.

**_Just a little change_**

**_Small, to say the least_**

**_Both a little scared_**

**_Neither one prepared_**

**_Beauty and the Beast_**

A sunny, Saturday night, the same black haired guy sat at the bus stop, waiting for the bus to come. He had planned to go to the mall to get this new CD from his favorite band.

"Excuse me. Is this the bus stop to the mall?" a shy, female voice asked from behind him.

The guy turned around to find the same black haired girl he fell on in school standing there.

"Oh... hi," she greeted.

"Hello," he replied.

"Uh... is this the bus stop to the mall?" she asked again.

"Yeah," he answered.

"Thanks," she said and sat beside him.

Both stayed silent. The only sound was that of the wind.

"I'm Hinata Hyuga. What's your name?" she asked.

He looked at her for a moment before smirking.

"Sasuke Uchiha," he said.

"Nice to meet you," she said.

"Likewise," he replied.

He turned around once again, his heart pounding loudly in his chest as he felt nervous about the girl sitting next to him. It was a feeling they had never felt before and it scared them both.

_**Ever just the same**_

_**Ever a surprise**_

_**Ever as before**_

_**Ever just as sure**_

_**As the sun will rise**_

Time after time they bumped into each other at every corner and each time they knew something more about the other. And one day, Sasuke silently sat in Starbucks, downloading some music on his laptop, when someone tapped his shoulder.

"Hello," someone said.

He turned around to find Hinata smiling at him.

"Are you following me?" she asked with a cute smile that always made his heart stop.

"Mind if I remind you? I was here first," Sasuke said as he smirked that smirk that Hinata dreamed about so much and she couldn't wait to see.

"May I join you?" she asked and he nodded.

She sat right across from him and opened her lilac colored laptop and smiled at him. They were different but at the same time they were alike.

Hours passed and Hinata thought that it was time to go.

"Well it was nice to see you again," she said.

She gathered up her things and when she was about to leave she tripped over the chair. Before she hit the floor two strong arms caught her. They both looked at each other again, this time neither could ignore the connection they had...at least not anymore.

**_Tale as old as time_**

**_Tune as old as song_**

**_Bittersweet and strange_**

**_Finding you can change_**

**_Learning you were wrong_**

Friday night and Sasuke was dropping off Hinata at her home after their 3rd date.

"Thank you for tonight," she said as she smiled at him.

She was about to kiss his cheek good night when he turned his faced making her lips touch his. When their lips touched, hell broke loose and the kiss became passionate but it was him who pulled away.

"I can't do this to you," he said.

Hinata stared into his sad, dark, onyx eyes, making him look down.

"Do what?" she asked.

"Ruin you life. By being with me you'll get mistreated you'll be an outcast like me. I can't do that to you," he whispered.

Hinata cupped his cheek in her hand, making him look at her. She smiled sweetly at him and kissed his lips gently.

"As long as I'm with you, I don't care," she said.

"There are so many things that you want...I'm not sure I can give it all to you," he whispered.

His arms had wrapped their way around her waist and pulled her closer.

"We'll work through it... but I can't let you go," she said.

He smiled at her and kissed her. He knew he couldn't let her go as well. They were meant to be and they would work through it all.

**_Certain as the sun_**

**_Rising in the east_**

**_Tale as old as time_**

**_Song as old as rhyme_**

**_Beauty and the beast._**

A year later it was their prom night. Sasuke stood beside her, like he always did. He watched how the couples moved around the dance floor together.

"Can we dance?" Hinata asked.

"You know I can't dance," he said as he looked down at her.

She looked as beautiful as ever. She had on a light blue dress that hugged her curves and her make up made her face look amazing.

"Please? Just one dance," she pleaded.

She put the puppy eyes on, knowing he couldn't say no to them.

"Hinata," he groaned.

"Please? For me?" she asked sweetly. making him roll his eyes.

He gently took her hand and led her to the dance floor. Like always, every male guy was on her, and he felt lucky that it was his hand that she was holding. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they slowly danced to the slow song.

"I love you Sasuke," she whispered.

Sasuke looked down at the petite girl in his arms and smiled.

"I love you too," he said as he kissed the top of her head and kept dancing.

He might have been the outcast, but he was the one who loved her more than any other guy in that whole room. He was the beast and she was the beauty and together they made things work, because they were happy.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Well that's all... hope you all liked it.**

**I know it was short... but the song is short as well.**

**So please leave me reviews.**

**Sayonnara.**


End file.
